The goal of this project was to test the feasibility of using a group of phenyltropane analogs of cocaine as medications for cocaine addicts. The goal of the past year was to see if these compounds interact with cocaine receptors in the expected way and to test whether or not cocaine receptors from rats, monkeys and humans were similar. Our findings indicate that the selected compounds were indeed suitable in that they had high and selective affinity for cocaine receptors. Moreover, we showed for this group of compounds, that cocaine receptors in rat, monkey and human brain tissue obtained at autopsy, were similar.